endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Europe-class
The unification of pre-NAU-era navies caused a problem in Supercarrier usage: the US still operated eight Nimitz-class ships, two Ford-class ships, and the UK operated two Queen Elizabeth-class ships. Three different ships with three different ways of fighting. Chaos. The NAU went back to the drawing board. And came out with a hellishly expensive stealth carrier to replace all three classes- the eight Nimitz-class carriers became scrap, the Ford and Enterprise were sold to South America, and the Queen Elizabeth and Prince of Wales to South Africa. Although completely stealth-treated, it has a layout similar to the Ford-class supercarriers, with the island farther aft, with less elevators than the Nimitz but improved logistics. Oh, and, these monsters can fit through the newly refurbished Panama Canal. Class: Carrier Internal Designation: Supercarrier, SCR Displacement: 100,000 tons Number: 4+1 in 2033: Hull designation SCR-25 to SCR-29 Europe, America, Enterprise, Galactica and Spirit of Fire Purpose The Europe-class is designed to carry a massive complement of aircraft and project the power of it's fleet. It is protected by 5 Enigma-class ships or more. Capacity The Europe-class can hold 80 STOVL F-23 Hurricanes or 100 CTOL U-17 Nimrods or 60 CATOBAR N-28 Neptunes. It normally goes for a 50-20-20 mix. It can also carry a complement of 10 NH-51 Fire Pelicans or UH-51 Pelicans. Anti-Surface Suite The Europe-class carries an EADS AN/SPY-5 X- and L-band PESA array on its island, no AEGIS. This provides it with the capability to be aware of other ships at a maximum distance of 250 kilometers. And then it sends its massive fleet of aircraft to blow them out of the water. Anti-Air Suite The Europe-class carries an EADS AN/SPY-5 X- and L-band PESA array on its island. The array allows the Europe-class to find and track up to 200 airborne contacts 250 kilometers away. And then it sends its massive fleet of aircraft to knock them out of the air. Anti-Submarine Suite The Europe-class holds an EADS SONAR array, the same one found in the Enigma-class. This provides it with the ability to effectively track and engage underwater threats. And then it can effectively engage it with its DDCLs or NH-51s or N-28s. Upgrades A) Towed SONAR array The problem with SONAR is that it bounces off of the thermocline layer in the water, restricting it to detection of objects above the layer. A towed pressure-hardened EADS SONAR array that is dropped below the thermocline layer solves that problem, making it very difficult for any submarine to sneak up on it. Protection The Europe-class is fitted with an Advanced Naval Composite Armor hull to keep the damage out. ANCA is a combination of Hardened Steel, supramolecular plastics and Kevlar spall liners. This provides it with the capability to reduce the explosive brunt of explosives and spalling, and regenerate holes in the hull, as long as the hole is not too massive. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard E/O jammer or chaff and flares dispenser. The Europe-class is also only the size of a ferry, provided that its aircraft are under the heavily armored flight deck. It is as silent as a Los Angeles-class submarine. Goalkeeper Mk. II (4) Europe-class Supercarriers carry four Goalkeeper Mk.II CIWS to blow missiles out of the sky with the tried-and-tested GAU-8 Avenger Gatling before they cause any harm. The Goalkeeper Mk. II is fitted with an X-band and Ku-band Fire Control Radar to find and attack targets. A 600-round drum feeds the Avenger. MK. 72 APR (4) The Europe-class has the pinnacle of long-ranged CIWS technology as well: the Mk.72 Anti-Projectile Railgun. It is MAWS A-10 light railgun hooked up to a Ku-band and L-band Fire Control Radar. The Mk.72 fires 10mmx80mm Tungsten rods at 10 kilometers per second, providing it with the power to destroy a Kh-200 AShM at 30 kilometers. The Europe-class carries four APRs. DDCL (10) To provide protection against underwater threats, the Europe-class carries ten Defensive Depth Charge Launchers. It is a rotating carousel-style 180mm projectile launcher, a scaled down multipurpose munition launcher of the pre-crisis era. The 180mm depth charges it launches are shot into intercept angle and programmable to select a certain depth or use its nose-mounted MAD detonate its 100lb of high explosive. Propulsion The NAU's Supercarriers use two General Atomics AB3 LFTRs each. It provides the ship with 100MW of power each, far more than enough to power the ship's radars, railguns, four propellers and four EMALS. It keeps Europe-class ships cruising at 30 knots. Category:Blog posts